Cybertronians
The mechanical denizens of the planet Cybertron are some of the most powerful and gifted beings, mechanical or organic, in the known universe. Possessed of the ability to change their shape into a staggering array of different forms, their potential is nearly limitless. Sparks The most mysterious component of a Cybertronian, the spark is also the most fundamental. A spark is what gives Cybertronians individuality and life, and carries within it a blueprint of their CNA. Mythology holds that each spark contains a portion of Matrix energy, which in turn comes from Primus, the legendary creator of their race. While current science has not yet quantified the composition and true origin of the spark, it has determined that it is indispensable for Cybertronian life. Sparks have a natural pulse rhythm, like a heartbeat. According to Cybertronian lore, the death of Mortilus, God of Death, caused Cybertronian sparks to burn forever, immortal and ageless. Mythology aside, Cybertronian sparks can live for millions of years without being naturally extinguished. Essentially a spark is a small as-of-yet-unclassified bit of energy. It is not known how or why the are able to grant life. Sparks are ignited and arise from patches of ground known as "hot spots" after a pulse wave from Vector Sigma. There would be great rejoicing and ceremony, and the sparks and base substance - the "sentio metallico" - would be sought out and harvested from the living metal of Cybertron or its moons. A hot spot would usually be consecrated before any sparks were harvested from it. The harvested sparks would then be matured via a process known as "the nurturing". The full nurturing and maturation process can be completed in less than two weeks after the spark's first flash, whereupon the spark would be placed into a waiting protoform body. This process of creation is known as forging. Known hot spots have been recorded on Cybertron and its moons, though the vast majority have gone dormant over time, a problem that caused Nova Prime to begin experimentation into "spark splitting" (see Cloning below), which used the energy of existing sparks to ignite new ones. That, however, was a cover story for what Nova was really doing: harvesting the Matrix of Leadership to create thousands of new sparks daily. Transformers created from this process are considered constructed cold, and heavy prejudice against them existed in the past. The term "knock off" is an epithet against them still used to this day. Rarely, sparks can be found inside energon seams during mining operations. It is believed that sentient Insecticons were forged from this process, with nonsapient drones nurturing the sparks inside energon storage pods, which would later cause the sparks to develop and mature into sentient beings upon hatching. Some Metrotitans, such as Caminus, contain internal hot spots, which were activated upon finding a suitable colony site on another planet. The natural color of a Cybertronian's optics comes from the color of their spark, which is usually blue. Specialized lenses, visors and optical platings often alter this color. Point One Percenters A very small number of naturally-occurring sparks are Point One Percenters, glowing green instead of the normal blue. Those who possess these sparks are usually a tier above regular Cybertronians, and include such prominent figures as Optimus Prime and Shockwave. The first flash of a Point One Percenter's ignition is fatal to those exposed to it. Point One Percenter sparks are highly sought after by Functionists; discovery of a one carries the hefty reward of altmode exemption. Branched Sparks A one-in-a-million natural abberation of Cybertronian formation results in the splitting of sparks, causing several related beings to be created (such Skyfire and Jetstorm, Sonic and Boom, Topspin and Twintwist), usually as twins or rarely, triplets. Branched sparks consider themselves siblings (brothers or sisters), and usually share either similar rootmodes or altmodes. Some branched sparks can combine with each other into a composite being with another name and personality; it is believed that this combined being is the original form that would have occured without branching. Branched sparks share an awareness of each other known as "vicarious perception": their perceptions can overlap with one another, causing them to feel, see, hear, etc., what the other does. It requires concentration and control to block out the sensory input from one another, and close proximity makes it worse. Ironically, extreme separation (being located on different planets) can cause weakness and pain. Branched sparks are inextricably linked. One one dies, so does the other. Cloning Alternately, sparks can be artificially indiced to split during nurturing, resulting in split-sparks or clones, who are identical in some respect, be it root mode or alternate mode (usually the former). Although cloned Cybertronians often share certain basic personality traits, they can bradically different from one another despite their origins. Cloning is considered superior to natural branching, producing far less codependant beings. The process is performed using a ceries of cloning tubes in which raw protoforming materials (sentio metallico) are suspecnded. When the spark is split and separated between the tubes, the machinery automatically scanes the results and directs the tubes to construct the beings to match based on a pre-programmed set of variables. A variety of clones can be created; some match just the robot or alternate mode, while otehrs are completely identical. In the latter case, the Cybertronians in question sometimes differentiate themselves through varying color schemes and/or slight physical alterations. Split-sparks can survive the death of their siblings, but they are aware of their deaths. It is of note that the spark-splitting (cold construction) was frequently employed during the age of Nova Prime, despite the process being used as a front to cover up the secret extraction of sparks from the Matrix in massive spark-storage facilities for later use. Examples of Split Sparks/Clones: Pounce and Wingspan, Cloudraker and Fastlane, Skyquake and Dreadwing. Outliers Outliers are Cybertrionians who have special abilities that have no connection to their altmodes. Outlier abilities are a part of the intrinsic CNA of a Cybertronian and continue to persist even through a change of body or frame. Outliers are persecuted as their abilities fly in the face of Functionist beliefs. Senator Shockwave, who suspected he might be one, was particularly sympathetic to Outliers and opened a school known as the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology, where Cybertronians could not only study science, but outliers could go to live safely and develop their abilities. The use of Outliers Skids, Windcharger and Glitch by Orion Pax to diffuse a bomb placed in the corpse of Nominus Prime lead to the discovery of Shockwave's "army of outliers", and he was subjected to empurata and mind-warping Shadowplay as a result. The Academy "mysteriously" burned to the ground, and those who had been training were either arrested or scattered to the winds, attempting to hide their abilities from others. Outlier abilities are considered semi-rare on Transformers: Robots in Disguise MUSH, and require a better than average application for an original character to have them. Most outlier abilities fall along the lines of energy manipulation, exceptional mental or physical ability, or technological application; they should have a reasonable scientific explanation as to how they work. A Cybertronian can have enhanced abilities RELATED to their function, but are not considered "outliers" due to the power matching the altmode (example: Swerve, a metallurgist who can determine the molecular composition of nearly anything with sensors in his hands). Related abilities can be applied for just as outlier abilities, but will be scrutinized for general power level all the same. General Examples: *Energy Manipulation: Skyfire (Pyrokinesis), Jetstorm (Aerokinesis), Shrapnel (Electrokinesis), Windcharger (Magnetism/Levitation), Trailcutter (Forcefield) *Movement: Skywarp (Teleportation), Blurr (Suspected - Hyperspeed) *Enhanced Mental Function: Nautica (Polymath), Skids (Super Learner) *Enhanced Physical Function: Flareup (Thermal Resistance), Brawn (Super Strength) *Sensor Hacking: Frenzy (Mass Hallucenations), Mirage (Invisibility) *Energy Detection: Soundwave (Telepathy) Altmodes One of the most defining traits of the Cybertronian species is the ability to change forms, known as Transforming. Every Cybertronian is created with at least two different forms, known as "modes": The Root Mode (sometimes known as the "protoform"), which is usually but not always humanoid in appearance; and the Alternate Mode '''(referred to as the "altmode"), which is the secondary state a Cybertronian can assume, usually something not humanoid, and more often than not, a vehicle of some kind. Altmode configuration is a part the CNA patterns stored in the spark. When a matured spark is placed into a protoform, its shape is configured by the spark CNA, and its first transformation reveals its altmode. Altmode is very important within the tenets of Functionism; the shape of the alternate mode is used to determine the function - and therefore caste, occupation, and fate - of the Cybertronian in question. Altmode types are categorized according to the Grand Cybertronian Taxonomy into "frame types". The Taxonomy is in a constant state of revision to try to take into account abberations from the norm, thus ensuring every Cybertronian "knows their place". Not all Cybertronians are forged and allowed to assume the form their CNA gives them: Some sparks are placed into pre-engineered '''Frames created by Frame Engineers, according to desired outcome or shape. These Cold Constructed Cybertronians are referred to as "MTOs", short for "Made To Order". Some Cybertronians have deep misgivings about placing sparks into frames rather than protoforms, but as of yet, there is no known negative consequence. It is possible to swap one's frame for another, particularly if the original body is weak or damaged. New frames must be similar to the old; "body gloving" (just placing any spark into any frame) can result in the spark rejection, a fatal condition in which the spark cannot assimilate into and therefore rejects the new frame. Altmodes play heavily into Caste selection, with some frametypes being near automatically assigned to classes and functions. "Framism" is rampant as a result of Functionism's social stratification: Interpersonal interactions, friendships and choice of sparkmates are often dictated by frametype. In some heavily Functionist areas, courting someone who is not of a similar altmode is cause for lynching of one or both parties. Altmode Exemption is a special status conferred by assessors from the Functionist guild; it allows a Cybertronian to bypass the normal caste constraints of their altmode and choose the occupation they wish to pursue. Qualification for the Intellectual Class through some feat of mental prowess is one example of a way to earn Altmode Exemption. Senators are ALWAYS altmode exempt. Colloquially a Cybertronian is sometimes called by a portmanteau of their frametype and the word "changer", "former" or "frame" (Triplechanger, Gunformer, Shuttleframe, etc.) . Monoformers are Cybertronians who have had their t-cogs removed as a sign of their rejection of Functionism and the god Adaptus, and retain only their root modes. Action Master feature characters not already listed have the option of inventing an alternate mode, or appearing as a Monoformer. Game Altmode Adaptation Because Transformers: Robots in Disguise MUSH takes place four million years in the past, this means that characters who normally have Earth-based altmodes will instead have Cybertronian ones. In order to make it easy for players to assimilate a character into the past, we have provided a general list of frametypes that appear on Cybertron, their earth mode equivalents, and examples of Feature Characters that use that type. Characters that have earth-based animals are given leeway to keep the basic animal type, ie, 'Hawk', 'Lion', 'Rhino', 'Shark'. These can be used in the Altmode listing in +finger. It is possible for a character to have more than one frametype. When conflict arises, use the most obvious one. Frametype Listing *Scout - Any small vehicle used for exploration or small car, such as dune buggies, rovers, Volkswagon Beetles, 4-wheelers, etc. (Bumblebee, Beachcomber, Hubcap) *Cycle - Any two or three wheeled vehicle that can be ridden by another, such as motorcycles or trikes. (Flareup, Flamewar) *Technocar - Standard Earth car, police cars. (Bluestreak, Prowl, Arcee) *Speeder - High performance car used for racing or stunt driving, such as McLarens, Lamborghinis, Formula One racers, etc. (Mirage, Hot Rod, Drift) *Hypercar - Unusually fast cars that can approach mach speed or more, that may hover, use alternate wheels, jets or wings, and may also fly. (Blurr, Cheetor, Tracks). *Truck - Any heavy-duty vehicle used for hauling, pulling loads, or in rough terrain, or for first response in emergencies, such as with fire engines. Tow-trucks. SUVs. (Hoist, Inferno, Hot Spot, Orion Pax, Skids) *Transport - Any ground vehicle that can carry massive loads or other Cybertronians. Vans. Ambulances, Trains, tracked crawlers, tractor-trailers/sixteen wheelers, Police paddywagons. (Motormaster, Ratchet, Roller, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus). *APC - Armored personel carriers such as jeeps, humvees or swat trucks. (Hound, Swindle). *Tank - Any heavily armored tracked vehicle with onboard ranged weaponry. (Brawl, Warpath). *Driller - Any heavily armored mining vehicle with drills, borers, sifters, internal refineries, grinders or smelters. (Twin Twist, Helex, Tesarus). *Artillery - Any mobile or stationary mortar, anti-aircraft turret, cannon or artillery platform or piece. (Galvatron, Onslaught). *Gun - Any handheld ranged weaponry. (Megatron) *Construction - Any construction vehicle, such as cranes, earth movers, dump trucks, backhoes, bobcats, etc. (Constructicons, Grapple). *Tool - Any hand-held tool or weapon. *Observation - Any device used for observation or magnification and study such as a telescope or microscope. Any camera or visual monitoring device. (Perceptor, Scalpel.) *Broadcast - Any device used for transmission, recording or broadcasting audio or visual data. Tape decks, recording devices, satellites. (Blaster, Soundwave). *Jet - Any flying vehicle using jet or rocket propulsion. (Seekers, Ratbat, Jetfire). *Gyrojet - Any flying vehicle using a combination of jets and fans/props, such as with VTOL aircraft. (Thrust, Windblade). *Rotorcraft - Any helicopter, medivac chopper or gunship. (Whirl, Blades, Vortex, Blackout). *Aerodrone - Any UAV or other small flying drone. *Shuttle - Any flying vehicle capable of transporting Cybertronians or large amounts of mass. Usually space shuttles. (Blast Off, Cosmos). *Ship - Any nautical vessel; ships, hovercraft, submarines. (Nautica, Thunderblast) *Beast - Any animal form. Differentiated from Primordials, Insecticons and Arachnicons due to the unique traits of the aforementioned types. (Rattrap, Sky-Byte) *Insecticon - Any insect-based altmode. (Kickback, Shrapnel, Bombshell). *Arachnicon - Any spider or arthropod altmode, either land or sea. (Cogwheel, Tarantulas, Scorponok). *Primordial - Extremely ancient frametype based on extinct or mythological animals. (Hun-Grr, Grimlock). *Carrier - Any Cybertronian with an open space in their bodies used for the docking of Minicons. (Blaster, Soundwave, Barricade, Blackout). *Gestalt - Pseudo-combiner composed of two or three individuals from a Branched Spark who combine into a separate altmode. Not a true combiner. Altmode may have its own unique name. (Sonic and Boom; Spyglass, Spectro and Viewfinder; Skyfire and Jetstorm). *Minicon - Any Cybertronian of significantly smaller size (approximately the same as a human), regardless of altmode. Casettes, Minicons, Targetmasters, Powermasters, Micromasters, Breastforce Animals, etc. Minicons have the unique capacity to link or dock with Carriers, increasing their power and abilities. The Headmaster variety of this frametype was rendered extinct by Galvatron in the past. *Shifter - A Cybertronian who possesses a mutable altmode that can mimic whatever is seen or scanned, allowing them to disguise themselves as other Cybertronians. The most advanced of this frametype are known as Mutacons. (Makeshift, Chameleon, Mercury) *Metrotitan - Gigantic Cybertronians who turn into living starships and cities. (Metroplex, Trypticon, Hydratron, Caminus) *Duo - A transformer whose altmodes split into separate entities that share a single consciousness. Duobot in case of Autobots; Duocon in case of Decepticons. (Flywheels, Battletrap). *Multichanger - The ability to assume more than two forms. Most commonly triplechangers (Springer, Blitzwing) but rare six forms can be present. (Sixshot, Quickswitch). The highest recorded multiform number is ten (Deathsaurus). *Unknown - A transformer whose altmode is completely baffling, unknown or out of the norm. Can sometimes be classified as an 'Ornament'. (Rung). Category:News Files